


Double Barrel

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, OMG that tag, Oral Sex, Reunion, Sex, Slash, Spitroasting, The Elite, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or so they say. A birthday present for my dear friend LC Hime, the Patron Goddess of Slash! Takes place after the 2016 G1.





	Double Barrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LC Hime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LC+Hime).



Kenny Omega tapped on the face of his watch impatiently, eyes trained on every airplane that flew by loudly overhead.

30 minutes.

The flight containing two of the people he loved most in the whole world was exactly half an hour late.

'Dammit, how much longer do I have to wait?!'

60 days.

Two damn months.

That's how long it had been since he'd seen Matt and Nick; how long it had been since he'd been able to share his deepest feelings and thoughts with someone in person. It's not that he was all alone in Japan...But without the Bucks, it was pretty lonely.

“C'mon, c'mon,” he muttered, pacing back and forth looking at his watch, and then the clock on the wall. Resigning himself to the fact that he'd just have to be patient, Kenny sought out a comfortable place to sit. Japanese airports were certainly comfortable in ways that helped make waiting a little bit better...

“Kenny!!”

And just like that, the wait was over.

That sound was pure music to the Cleaner's ears.

Omega turned on his heel, unable to contain his smile as the Jackson brothers came into view; first Nick, looking exhausted from the travel, and then Matt, who seemed to have just the slightest bit more energy as he broke into a flat-out run.

The three men met in a tight hug in the middle of the lobby, drawing a few confused stares, and even more empathetic smiles.

Reunions always brought out the best in people.

Kenny felt a few stray tears slip out of closed eyelids, and he allowed himself a moment of pure indulgence to bury his face in Matt and Nick's long hair.

It felt so damn good to have his friends back.

“Kenny, I know it's been a while,” Nick began with a laugh. “But I'm hungry as hell. Can we eat first, before things go to far?”

Omega reluctantly released the brothers. “Yeah, that's fine, I guess we're still in public and all that...” He had started to pout, but winced when Matt punched him hard in the arm.

“Shut up, being in public never stopped us before. Plus, you'll have plenty of time to 'hug' us later,” he laughed, pulling Kenny and his brother along. “But let's catch up first.”

Kenny nodded enthusiastically. “Oh my God, guys, I have so much to tell you!” He looked at his phone. “Aaaannnnddddd, I think I have the perfect place for us all to eat.”

“Then let's get the hell out of here!”

 

((()))

Kenny's voice was low as he recounted the last several weeks, lounging back on the couch as he sat between the two brothers.

In the end, of course, they had been unable to decide on which place to eat, and chose to have their reunion meal in the Bucks' hotel room. A perfect combination of pizza and Japanese food served to satisfy them all.

(At least, in one way.)

“It was really...difficult,” Kenny Omega explained, head resting comfortably on Matt's shoulder while Nick ran a hand gently up and down his arm, and occasionally through his long blond hair, giving him pleasant little tingles on the surface of his skin wherever those deft fingers touched.

“I'm super tired... But it was worth it. All of it.” His eyes distant and soft as he remembered the past several matches.

“And I'm proud of what I accomplished; actually, what _we've_ accomplished. We're out here changing the world, one wrestling match at a time.”

He looked up, gaze going from Nick to Matt before his eyes began to fall closed.

“I couldn't do it without you guys, seriously. Thanks for always being there for me.”

Matt's heart swelled almost painfully with fondness, and he couldn't stop himself from placing a soft kiss on top of Kenny's golden curls.

“Kenny...”

Nick, on the other side, slipped his hand into Omega's. “You deserve a good rest...among other things.” He grinned as he kissed Kenny's cheek lightly.

“How about Matt and I take good care of you tonight?”

The Cleaner raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I might be game... What do you have in mind?”

The brothers shared a mischievous look, nodding quickly.

“Here, let me show you,” Matt offered, standing up and offering his hand.

“I'm positive you'll like it.”

((()))

Ten minutes later, Kenny's face felt hot as the Jackson brothers stood over him, their eyes holding him down as much as a rope would have.

'I've been in Japan too long,' Kenny reflected dourly himself after the rope-thought.

“Seriously, Kenny, you're perfect,” Nick was saying, Matt nodding in approval. They both had a hungry look in their eyes that made Omega shiver. “Don't be shy.”

Of course, it could have also been the damn _cold_ , seeing as how he was completely naked and laying on top of the sheets.

“Guys, just _get to it_ ,” he pleaded, covering his junk with his hands. “Stop staring. You're both creeping me out.”

Nick smiled widely. “But that's what makes it more fun, right?” He indicated Kenny's hard nipples. “Plus, it doesn't seem like you're _not_ enjoying it.”

Omega rolled his eyes. “Look, I can't help how my body reacts, dammit! Ugh. This feels like the beginning of a really bad _hentai_...”

“Surprise! It _is_ a bad _hentai_!”

Matt jumped onto the bed, and pushed Kenny's legs apart, settling in between them and grabbing Omega's semi-erect cock, earning a yelp. Nick, in the same instant, climbed onto Kenny's waist, holding him down with his hips, and pressed their bodies together in a deep kiss while grinding hard against him.

Kenny was overwhelmed with sensations for a moment, gasping into Nick's mouth, nearly rolling over onto his side instinctively. But the brothers held him steady, not letting him move even an inch to relieve the pressure, hands and tongues and teeth going to work.

The Cleaner cried out and squirmed as every inch of his body was assaulted; neck covered in stinging bites and kisses, nipples tweaked and tugged, legs forced open, and—

“Gah!”

Omega made a sound between a choke and a scream as Matt took his full length into his mouth while sticking a finger into his spasming hole. He grabbed onto Nick desperately, skin feeling feverish against the other man's.

“Relax, relax,” the younger Jackson cooed, stroking the sensitive skin behind Kenny's ear and making him shiver. “We're going to make you feel really good tonight...”

“Guys—” Kenny tried to talk, but Nick stuck his tongue in his mouth and ended any possibility of speech. It was the most ungentle, all-consuming kiss that Kenny had endured in a long, long time.

He loved it.

There was a flurry of movement suddenly; Kenny blinked in confusion and found himself lying face down on the bed. He looked up with hazy eyes and found Nick giving him a wicked grin from above.

“Ready to return the favor?” he asked with a growl.

Omega's eyes widened. Somewhere from out of his range of sight, Matt was still stretching him, this time with two fingers.

Kenny moaned helplessly, nodding, gripping the sheets. He couldn't form a single coherent thought.

Matt and Nick shared another glance, a smile, a nod.

“Brace yourself, Kenny Omega,” the older Jackson warned, pulling his friend up to his knees, and pushing slowly into his tight backside. Matt bit his lip, tasting copper; he always loved how snug Kenny was whenever they got the chance to do this. It was like their bodies were made to fit together in every configuration...

Meanwhile, Kenny gasped at the feeling of being filled, and Nick took that opportunity to stick his cock into Kenny's currently-unoccupied mouth.

Omega tried to find some semblance of control, caught between the two brothers, pinioned by both of them. His eyes were watering with unspent arousal; and his body was shaking almost violently. But his now-unattended member hung heavy between his legs, and he felt it throbbing angrily.

Matt began thrusting into him even harder, so that his whole body pitched forward, forcing Kenny to take more and more of Nick into his mouth.

'I'm gonna die,' he thought absently. 'But a hell of a way to go...'

“Wait, hold on!” Nick said suddenly, pulling out so quickly that Kenny felt his head spin. “I have a better idea!”

The other two members of the Elite watched, curious, as Nick lay on his back and began to shimmy under Kenny.

“Don't fall on me,” he laughed, almost giddy. “No matter how good it feels, okay?”

After a moment, he was in position, and his intentions became crystal clear.

“Oh, fuck,” Kenny breathed, trying to prepare himself and failing.

“Good idea, bro!” Matt congratulated, patting Kenny on the back for some reason.

With a smirk, Nick began to suck Kenny' cock, moaning in satisfaction when Kenny began to do the same to him.

From his position above, Matt could see _everything_ as he thrust into Omega, occasionally laughing as the top of his brother's head peeked out from under Kenny's toned body.

However, when the brothers did at last make eye-contact, and Matt could see Nick's mouth full of Kenny, he felt a thrill go down his spine.

'Hmmm... If I play my cards right...'

He determined in that moment to both come into Kenny's ass, _and_ onto his brother's face.

Kenny was a mess at this point, leaking pre-cum into Nick's mouth, clenching spasmodically around Matt's dick, back arching and falling. His sweat-soaked hair had fallen into his eyes, and he closed them against the blinding pleasure he felt.

Somehow, being unable to vocalize his feelings turned him on even more.

It didn't take long after that. Kenny gripped Nick's legs, screaming as he came hard into the man's mouth. Matt followed not long after, nearly in pain as Kenny constricted him so hard that he worried that he would black out.

However, with the small bit of his consciousness remaining, he pulled out as he climaxed, spurting cum all over Kenny _and_ Nick at the same time.

'Mission...accomplished.'

Nick fell off that steep cliff last, coming into Kenny's mouth with a violent shudder, feeling his brother's stickiness in his hair and covering the top of his head, and well as Kenny's on his face. Absently, he ran a finger through the combined fluids and slipped into his mouth.

'Delicious.'

When it was all over, at last, the three men lay, silent and spent, the only sound in the room their labored breathing.

“God damn,” Kenny managed after a long moment. “Shit.”

Nick chuckled quietly, running a hand through his now-matted hair. “How did you even _manage_ this?” he asked Matt with a raised eyebrow. His older brother only smiled proudly, still catching his breath.

“Because I'm amazing.”

He crawled up to Kenny's side and pulled him into a warm embrace.

“You too, Kenny; you're the most amazing guy I've ever met in my life.”

Kenny smiled weakly, and let his head rest against Matt's chest. Slowly, he felt Nick slide up behind him, hugging him from the back.

“Love you, Kenny,” he said gently, kissing Omega's muscular shoulder. “Always, no matter what. Sorry we were away for so long.”

“Don't worry about it,” Kenny answered, slowly drifting into a very satisfied sleep. “Even when we're away from each other, I know you have my back. And I'll always have yours.”

As a _thank you_ and a promise, Kenny kissed Matt on the lips, slowly and thoroughly, tasting him fully before turning to Nick and doing the same. Although they were all sated, physically, the sheer emotion and love Kenny communicated the kiss made both Matt and Nick's hearts race in their chests.

Whenever he had a chance to leave the Jackson Brothers breathless, Kenny Omega took it.

And when they looked at him like he was a god, like they were doing now, it made him feel like a million bucks.

_No pun intended._

“I love you both, so so much. Never change, okay?”

Nick laughed, snuggling against Kenny happily. “Promise.”

Matt was already half-asleep, too. “Yeah, we're with you forever. It's like being married, only better.”

Kenny nearly laughed at that, eyes falling shut.

He was seriously the luckiest man on Earth.

((()))

Sometime around 3am, Kenny Omega woke up shivering.

“What in the hell..?”

He sat up, groggy and confused, and looked around.

Nick and Matt were huddled together, the sheets wrapped entirely around their bodies, leaving Kenny completely out in the cold while looking positively cozy together.

_Little bastards..._

“I really hate you guys,” Kenny declared affectionately, before violently tearing the covers away from the brothers and jarring them out of their sleep.

And, by Kenny Omega's estimation, the battle that ensued for the blankets was yet another 5 star match from the Elite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The End! Happy Birthday, LC!!


End file.
